Melody
by sweet-captor
Summary: Sakura just got married to Syaoran and she gets an difficult phone call.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea. The characters belong to CLAMP

Melody

Sakura felt a wave of sadness when she walked into the room, the room she always tried to ignore. In the middle of the room was a brilliant grand piano. It looked just like it did when she was a little girl. Her father took good care of it.

The room was her mother's sanctuary, where she would always go when she wanted to play music. She would only allow the direct family in this room. She crossed the room and sat at the piano.

She remembered the piano lesson's Touya had given her right before he had moved out with Yukito. He had taught her the song Nadishiko use to play to her when she slept. She ran her hands over the keys lightly. This was the first time she had stepped into this room for months.

Just a few short months ago, she had married the love of her life Syaoran Li and moved in with him. She could still remember the look on her fathers face as he gave her away. It was one of the most precious memories she had.

She had been thoroughly shock when she had been called this morning by one of her father's co-workers. Apparently they were suppose to meet earlier that morning at the house. When her father hadn't answered the door they used the spare key. He went into his room and found him lying there peacefully, with a smile on his face. He had passed on during the night.

They found his will quickly since he had just been filed and was still on his table. He had left the house to her and Syaoran so they could live in a house instead of an apartment. Syaoran had come with her and watched by the door. It was a sad day for him as well. He lost the only father he ever knew.

She noticed the texture of the keys beneath her hands. They were smooth marble and held so many memories. There wasn't anything she could do but continue playing.

_"Mommy play that song again." the child Sakura asked._

_Nadishiko smiled softly at her young daughter "alright Sakura" Sakura smiled as her mother played it again. Once she was finished Sakura sat next to her._

_"When can I learn it mommy?" _

_Nadishiko shook her head "Not until you older" at that time Sakura had been satisfied with the answer. Though only a few moths later her mother was gone._

She started the song from the beginning again and remembered the day she asked Touya to teach her the song he mother never got to.

_Sakura watched Touya from the door for a few moments. "Ummm, Touya..." She didn't know what he would say. He had been watching TV and he normally got cranky._

_"What?" Touya turned to the door to look at his sister._

_"Could you teach me the song you and mom use to play?" Sakura rocked on the balls of her feet._

_He was a little teken back "Umm... sure"_

_They made their way to the piano. Touya took his time and showed Sakura all she needed to know. It took some time but she learnt it and could play as well as Touya._

Syaoran smiled softly as he let the music surround him. Some how this certain song was making him feel a little bit better. As he watched her, he smiled, it had been awhile since she had played the piano. He had wanted to buy her one, insisting it would be nice to have one in the house. She refused, though he couldn't deny she looked so right behind one.

When she reached the end of the song he hands lingered on the keys sometime longer. Syaoran reached behind her and place his hands on her shoulders. "That was beautiful as always, love" She was looking at him at this point.

That was the last quiet time for days. They needed to prepare the funeral and some how make it through it.

The funeral day came and Sakura saw people she hadn't seen in a while. Memories flooded back as they seem to be often these days.

_She was finally moving out and it was the hardest thing she has ever had to do. She was moving out of her childhood home and moving in with the man she loved. "I'm going to miss you so much dad" Sakura hugged her father tightly. "I'll come visit every week I promise."_

_Syaoran smiled "I'll make sure she keeps it to."_

_Her father pulled away. "Just live your life and keep in contact." he was still smiling. Sakura nodded and hugged her father one last time and left with Syaoran._

It was hard to believe that only six months ago she had moved out and been married. She would have loved to asked God why he had taken her father away from her but she knew that it was his time to leave. His love left him years ago and he stayed for their sake. Now it was time he did something selfish for himself.

With in a month Syaoran and Sakura moved back into her childhood home and began to make their own memories in it. They smiled at each other, yes they were sad but they would make him happy.

a/n : a little sad but you know I like writing sad stories some times. You can pick what ever age you think the characters should be because I didn't really feel right putting a time frame on it.


End file.
